Our Pledge
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pacaran hampir 4 tahun. Banyak teman-teman Sakura yang sudah menikah, tapi kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung melamarnya? dan kenapa Sasuke malah jadi dingin kepadanya? Apakah Sasuke mulai bosan? / Sequel dari FOCUS, enjoy reading


Ketemu lagi deh sama Shera... (^o^)/  
Belom bosen kan...? (T.T)

Ini adalah Fic sequel dari FOCUS, karena di sana SasuSaku-nya belom berasa, jadi Shera banyak masukan buat bikin squelnya...  
Dan inilah dia Sequel FOCUS, yaitu Our Pledge.

Our pldge sendiri artinya "Ikrar Kita"  
Cerita ini diambil setelah Sakura, Sasuke, dkk memasuki usia kerja.

Gimana ceritanya?

~Enjoy Reading aja~

* * *

**OUR PLEDGE**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Not mine! *lambaikan tangan*

It belongs to Masashi-sensei.

.

.

Sequel dari Fic FOCUS.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Mentari bersinar dengan teriknya. Membanjiri tubuh seorang pemuda dengan peluh akibat sinar mentari yang menyapa kulitnya. Berkali-kali ia menghapus aliran peluh itu, tapi tak lama kemudian bagian itu akan basah kembali.

"Sungguh. Kalau bukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku takkan mau melakukannya." Keluh pemuda itu kepada gadis di sampingnya.

Sang gadis memajukan bibirnya. Gadis merah muda itu segera memalingkan mukanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau menyesal telah mencintaiku, Uchiha? Kalau begitu tak usah pacaran denganku."

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu tak mempedulikan pernyataan gadis-yang notabe adalah kekasihnya- itu. Sang gadis-Sakura- yang merasa diacuhkanpun hanya mendengus kesal berkali-kali.

Saat ini, sang tuan muda Uchiha dan nona muda Haruno sedang menghadiri sebuah peSta pernikahan. Dan pesta pernikahan siapakah?

"Selamat atas pernikahannya ya, Itachi-nii dan Ino. Semoga kalian bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama selamanya." Ucap Sakura sambil menyalami kedua pengantin baru itu.

Yup. Ini adalah pernikahan Itachi dan Ino Uchiha. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak masa dimana Sakura mengalami kegagalan cinta dengan Sasori-senior di clubnya, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, kedatangan Naruto yang menjadi anggota baru di clubnya, dan masih banyak lainnya. semua kini telah menempuh lembaran barunya.

"Terima kasih ya, _Adik Ipar. _Hi hi hi, jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kami? Hinata dan Naruto juga akan segera menikah 3 bulan lagi kan." Goda Ino. Kebiasaan gadis ini memang tak pernah berubah meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, selalu mahir menggoda orang lain. Menggoda dalam arti 'jahil' tentunya.

"Ino~!" Sakura kini telah dibuatnya bersemu merah, iapun melirik Itachi yang sedang terkekeh geli. "Hey Itachi-nii, lihat betapa istrimu ini jahil sekali kepadaku!"

"Hi hi hi, tenang saja Sakura-chan. Malam ini aku yang akan menjahilinya." Sahut Itachi yang kini disambut oleh rona merah di wajah Ino dan tawa Sakura.

-ooOoo-

Setelah acara resepsi itu selesai, kini Sakura sedang diantar pulang oleh Sasuke dengan mobil mewah _Aston Martin One _berwarna biru dongker yang membuat kesan mendebarkan tersendiri.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang menyupir. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke, matanya yang menatap lurus ke jalanan secara tak langsung mendebarkan hati Sakura. Sakura selalu menyukai ini. Menyukai dimana ia dapat melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan dari sang permata onyx yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah merogoh tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan kamera andalannya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia kembali mencuri foto kekasihnya itu, sang kekasih menyadarinya.

"Bahkan walaupun aku bukan artis aku sudah memiliki paparazzi." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sakura kembali menurunkan kameranya. Kepekaan Sasuke sepertinya meningkat sejak ia sering memergoki Sakura memotretnya diam-diam.

"Eum…Ino tadi cantik ya…" sahut Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Emm…Naruto akan menikahi Hinata 3 bulan lagi lho."

"Hn."

"Kapan yan kita menikah?"

". . . . ."

Suasana mendadak kembali mengehening. Sakura terdiam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela mobil itu.

Mereka sudah hampir 4 tahun pacaran. Tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke tak kunjung melamar Sakura. Padahal teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menikah. Sakura juga ingin segera meresmikan Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Miliknya. Tapi tak mungkin kan ia yang melamar Sasuke duluan.

Sementara itu tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

-ooOoo-

"_Apa? Jadi setelah pulang dari resepsiku itu Sasuke sama sekali tak menghubungimu lagi?" _ucap Ino di seberang telephone sana.

"Genap 1 minggu hari ini. Aku tak mengerti… akhir-akhir ini sebelum ke pernikahanmu Sasuke-kun memang sedikit dingin kepadaku." Sahut Sakura sambil mengehempaskan dirinya ke ranjang.

"_Hm… Aku tak tahu pasti. Kau sudah coba tanya ke orangnya?"_

"Tidak, aku tak berani. Kau kan tahu sendiri, kalau Sasuke sedang dingin artinya ia sedang tak ingin diganggu."

"_Tapi kau kan pacarnya, Sakura. Bicarakanlah berdua dengannya, kalian hanya butuh komunikasi saja, apa perlu aku meminta kepada Itachi-kun untuk menghubungi Sasuke?"_

"Tak perlu, Ino. Aku akan menemuinya di kantor besok."

Setelahnya telephone terputus. Sakura menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa memanas, genangan air membasahi pipinya turun hingga membentuk jalurnya tersendiri.

Ia tak tahu kalau merindukan seseorang itu begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya seakan tersayat benda tak terlihat. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menyerukan nama sang kekasih dalam hatinya. Ukiran nama itu telah tertanam terlalu dalam dari yang Sakura pikirkan.

-ooOoo-

Uchiha Corp. Itulah kini tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Sebuah perusahaan besar atas nama Uchiha, atau tepatnya Itachi Uchiha. Ini adalah perusahaan khusus yang dikelola oleh Itachi sendiri.

Dan mengapa Sakura ada disini? Itu karena ia ingin menemui kekasihnya. Kekasihnya adalah manager utama di perusahaan ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

.Cklek.

Sakura membuka ruang kerja pribadi milik Sasuke itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru terang dan bunga putih sebagai penghiasnya tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi dengan posisi gadis itu yang sedang menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga terlihat sama sekali tak menolaknya atau terlihat marah.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke terlihat memebelalakan matanya. Ia seakan kaget atas kehadiran Sakura di sana yang memang sengaja datang untuk memberi kejutan kepada Sasuke. Karna sebenarnya… hari ini adalah hari peringatan jadian mereka.

Sakura masih terpaku, ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Kini hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke. Seseorang takkan sepanik ini bila tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah bukan?

"Jahat…" bisik Sakura lirih. "Kau jahat!"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini meneriakkan namanya. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Saat ia menunduk, ia menemukan sesuatu di lantai. Tas jinjing kecil dengan sebuah kotak di dalamnya.

"Ini…" Sasuke membuka kotak itu. Ada sebuah caramel beku berbentuk tomat dan sebuah amplop.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,  
Happy anniversary kita yang ke 4 yah,…  
Mungkin sesuatu telah mengganggu pikiranmu beberapa hari ini, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku.  
Aku membuat caramel dengan sedikit campuran tomat kesukaanmu.  
Kurasa kau butuh makanan manis agar pikiranmu tak jenuh.  
Aku sangat kesepian tanpamu, Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura._

Sasuke kemudian menemukan beberapa lembar foto disana. Beberapa foto saat Sakura sedang memasak caramel ini untuknya. Wajahnya yang penuh peluh, tangannya yang lecet dimana-mana, pakaiannya yang kotor,… tapi di setiap foto menunjukan betapa ia mencurahkan segala perasaannya dalam membuat caramel ini.

Dan asal kalian tahu, caramel harus dibentuk dalam keadaan suhu tinggi. Karena ketika dingin, ia akan mengeras. Dan itu artinya Sakura membentuknya panas-panas, dengan tangan telanjang.

"Dasar bodoh,…" rintih Sasuke pelan. "Aku memang bodoh."

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih berlari. Ia masih menangis. Langkahnya kemudan terhenti di sebuah taman. Tempat satu-satunya dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri ketika sebuah masalah datang menyapanya. Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman itu. Hanya sang surya yang sedang bersiap kembali ke peraduannya yang senantiasa menemaninya. Ia kembali menatap senja di hadapannya.

"Bagiku…kaulah yang paling setia." Ucapnya pada sang senja.

"Apa aku tak setia?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sebelum ia menoleh, ia mendapati sebuah rengkuhan tangan kekar di lehernya. Kehangatan sontak menjalari tubuhnya, tapi kehangatan itu begitu menyakitkan baginya mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan sang pemilik tangan kekar ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya sambil mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Tak akan." Sasuke semakin meneratkan pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh mungil di rengkuhannya ini gemetar.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Apa kau bosan padaku, Sasuke?"

Ucapan Sakura membulatkan mata Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir Sakura bisa menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi sambaran petir bagi hatinya. Apalagi Sakura tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun' seperti biasa. Rasanya ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar kini.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku…"

"Kalau kau hanya merasa terbebani oleh status kita sebagai pacar…"

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku…"

"Kita putus sa…"

"DENGARKAN AKU!" pekik Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura merasa sedikit kaget. Selama ini Sasuke begitu lembut dengannya, tak pernah sekalipun ia membentaknya seperti ini. Paling hanya bentakan canda saja.

"Kumohon,…jangan ucapkan kata putus semudah itu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu, dan akan tetap mencintaimu." Sasuke membenamkan mukanya di sudut leher Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh?"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke pun segera menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Selingkuh? Sejak kapan aku selingkuh darimu, Sakura?"

"Jangan bohong lagi, Sasuke-kun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita yang tadi siang di ruanganmu itu?"

"Dia Konan, seorang designer gaun pengantin. Dia membantuku untuk membuatkan baju pernikahan kita yang kupesan."

Sakura kembali terkejut atas ucapan Sasuke. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Sakura membelalakan matanya, mendapati sang kekasih kini sedang bersemu merah.

"Kau ini… kenapa aku harus membongkar rahasiaku sendiri sih." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya masih bertumpu pada pundak Sakura.

"Rahasia?" tanya Sakura sambil masih memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya sambil kembali menatap Sakura. Pipinya yang bersemu itu seakan membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking kagetnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah dari hadapan Sakura.

"Selama ini aku tahu kau menungguku untuk melamarmu, tapi aku merasa belum siap untuk itu."

"Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu, semua selesai bukan? Kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Menghadapi semua bersama. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Sakura merengkuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan membaliknya untuk menatap emerald-nya.

"Ini tak se-_simple_ itu, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sakura yang menatapnya dalam tanda tanya besar.

"Aku harus memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupimu dan keluarga kita nanti. Ini tak hanya sekedar pengucapan janji suci di altar dan semua selesai. Kita harus memikirkan kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Bagaimana kita hidup, dimana kita tinggal, dari apa kita makan, semua harus dipikirkan matang-matang."

Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke yang dulunya seorang pemuda cuek, kini telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana. Sakura perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, mendekap punggung bidang sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin kita bisa melaluinya bersama. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, tapi berjanjilah kalau itu takkan lama."

Sasuke tersenyum dibalik helaian rambut yang diterpa angin sehingga sebagian menutupi mukanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan mungil Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menatap Sakura, merengkuh tangan kanan Sakura yang mungil dan menaruhnya di dada tempat jantungnya berada.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah akan mencintai Haruno Sakura seumur hidup dan akan terus bersamanya dalam sakit maupun sehat, duka maupun senang, muda maupun tua."

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke mengucapkan sumpahnya di hadapan Sakura. Bintang yang mulai menghiasi langit seakan menjadi saksi bisu antar kedua insan ini. Sakura kemudian tersenyum, linangan air mata bahagia membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura, menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku dan akan mencintainya seumur hidup baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, duka maupun suka, muda maupun tua."

Sasuke kemudian merengkuh tubuh sakura. Tangisan bahagia Sakura pecah begitu saja. Pelukannya mengerat, tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Pandangan Sasuke lurus ke langit malam yang berbintang. Seakan meminta izin kepada Tuhan untuk menjadi saksi sumpah mereka.

"Sekarang, aku memang tak semapan Itachi-nii yang memiliki perusahaan sendiri sehingga mampu menghidupi keluarganya. Aku tak senekat Naruto yang bermodalkan tekad untuk menikahi Hinata. Aku tak seteguh Sasori yang berjuang membuang impiannya demi mencari kerja."

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, menghirup segala aroma kesukaannya disana.

"Tapi akan datang saat dimana aku akan melampaui mereka semua dan mengumandangkan sumpah kita di altar yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap kekasihnya yang kini menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sasukepun ikut tersenyum. Kegiatan mereka berlanjut dengan ciuman manis di malam yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidupnya.

-ooOoo-

_Memberi kejutan terkadang memanglah sesuatu yang ingin kita lakukan..  
Tapi hasilnya belum tentu seperti yang kita inginkan.._

_Ketika hal itu terjadi,  
Hanya komunikasi dan saling mengertilah kuncinya.._

_Apapun yang terjadi,  
Percayalah…_

_Bahwa orang yang menyayangi kita, selalu memberikan yang terbaik…  
Karna sekali lagi…_

**_Yang terindah bukanlah selalu yang terbaik…  
Tapi yang terbaik selalu jadi yang terindah…_**

-**OWARI**-

* * *

apakah Sequel ini telah mewakili rasa penasaran kalian tentang kelanjutan hub SasuSaku di Fic FOCUS?  
Shera harap sudah...

Keep trying my best!

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
